


Titilating

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Daring Escapes, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Arrested and with no way out, Junkrat says goodbye to Roadhog the only way he knows how-- and ends up saving them from prison in the process.





	Titilating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/gifts).



> This is Thyme's reward for March!

The paddy wagon isn’t tall enough to accommodate Roadhog sitting on the bench, so he sits on the floor with his back braced against the doors.  They are reinforced and braced.  He’s already tried to bust through by leaning his weight against it, but it won’t be an avenue of escape for them.  Not this time.

Junkrat paces in agitation, his hands are cuffed at the small of his back for the moment, and it gives him the look of having them clasped in thought. They’ve been stripped of everything, even Roadhog’s mask.  “Down to our tits,” as Junkrat keeps mumbling to himself.  They have always had _something_.  A missed detail, a stroke of luck.  They’ve always escaped before, but it was starting to look less and less likely the further they traveled.  Mako’s shoulders and wrists ache from straining against his own cuffs.  They are hard light and vibrate with a contained energy.

One of the guards smacks the panel between the junkers and the cab and tells Junkrat to shut up and sit down.  When Junkrat tells him where he can stuff his own head, the other guard revs the engine and Junkrat tumbles backward into Roadhog’s stomach and chest.  He struggles to get back up, but Roadhog says firmly, “calm down.”

Junkrat stops struggling to get up and instead wiggles around so that his chin is resting on Roadhog’s chest.  “Roadie, we can't go to prison.  We’ll be separated!”

Roadhog shrugs, though the thought _does_ make him uneasy.  Junkrat in prison, running his mouth and likely with only cheap, non-robotic prosthetics to help him escape or fight…

“I’m gonna miss your tits so much,” Junkrat whines, nuzzling into the soft flesh of Roadhog’s left breast.

“Separate back there!” one of the guards snaps.

Junkrat glances back at the man with a wide grin.  “What?! I just wanna suck his tits one last time,” Junkrat croons before he starts mouthing at Roadhog’s chest, sucking at the flesh and leaving an uneven trail of red hickies in his wake on the way to Roadhog’s nipple.  He sucks it into his mouth with an over-the-top groan that makes Roadhog’s gut stir.  Roadhog shifts to lean back against the door with a sigh, causing the metal to creak, but it still holds.  Junkrat gives a groan and pulls off long enough to get comfortable straddling Roadhog’s leg before he wraps his lips around Roadhog’s other nipple and starts sucking to get it equally puffy and tender.

Roadhog can see the tragic look on the passenger guard’s face through the barrier and he grins at the man, further unsettling him with a gasp and a rumbling moan when Junkrat rolls his tongue across his nipple, teasing it with the tip of and allowing his teeth to scrape at the soft flesh around it.

“Jesus!” the guard groans when Junkrat starts humping Roadhog’s leg.  It’s a defeated, tired sound, and he turns back around like he's trying to ignore the two horny shit stains in the back of the van.

Roadhog meets the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror and starts shifting his hips up against Junkrat’s strong thigh between his legs.  Junkrat groans and shifts closer when he feels Roadhog trying to rub off on him.  Roadhog lets his head drop back, willing to revel in the attention since it’s potentially the last time he’ll have Junkrat this close.  He hears another curse from upfront but he ignores it because he feels the warmth building in his gut.  Between the adrenaline of getting caught, Junkrat’s enthusiasm for Roadhog’s tit and his eager rubbing, Roadhog is close to coming in his pants.  It reminds him of being a teenager, desperate and overheated, ready to blow at the slightest friction—

One of the guards gives a sudden shout and then Roadhog slams into the barrier at the front of the van, Junkrat crushed between him and the metal.  He opens his eyes as the van tips. Junkrat looks confused and maybe a little concussed.

Roadhog works numbly to get on his knees and hopefully allow himself more control over where his bulk is going so that he can avoid crushing Junkrat.  One of the shuddering jolts slams him into the smaller man again and he wrenches at the handcuffs, desperately wishing he had his arms.  The van shifts one more time before coming to a stop, and consequently, Junkrat lands on Roadhog this time.

When the van settles, Roadhog groans and pops his aching neck.  “You okay?” he asks Junkrat.

“Rudest cock block I’ve ever fuckin’ had,” Junkrat complains, but he’s speaking slowly and softly, so he’s probably definitely got a concussion.

Roadhog looks at the grill between them and the front and sees both guards unconscious—or worse.  Hopefully worse.

He slowly shoves Junkrat off of him before he stands and crouches his way back to the doors before throwing his shoulder into it.  It hurts without his pauldron, but he slams against it again and again.  Adrenaline drives him with greater strength than before against the crash-weakened mechanisms until the metal squeals and something gives.  One more hard shove busts the back of the van open and Roadhog peers out at the trees of the roadside they had just tumbled down.  His shoulder is bleeding heavily, but he’s more concerned about getting Junkrat out of the van and both of them out of cuffs.

“Rat, let’s go,” Roadhog says.

“I don’t wanna go to jail, Roadie.”

Shit.  They wouldn’t get far before they had to rest for Junkrat’s busted head, but they needed all the distance they could get right then.  “Not going to jail, Rat, we’re escaping,” Roadhog tells him.

Junkrat struggles his way to the door and peers out at Roadhog.  His head is bleeding.

He suddenly grins and trips his way out of the back of the van.  “I knew that plan would work!” he announces happily.

“Sure you did, Boss.” Roadhog rolls his eyes and uses his foot to urge Junkrat back to his foot and peg.  “Let’s move.”


End file.
